Finding Jetfire/The story of the Fallen and the harvester
This is how Finding Jetfire and The story of the Fallen and the harvester goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. see our heroes at the air and space museum Ryan F-Freeman: The air and space museum. Sci-Ryan: All Umarak want is to fly. Simmons Right, Robo-warrior? Simmons: That's right, Shadowbolt. All I ever wanted was to be an astronaut. Crash Bandicoot: We could do a plan. out a taser Cody Fairbrother: So, Twilight, does Sam's college friend have any bright ideas? Twilight Sparkle: No. Ryashi: Look, Twilight. Twilight by the ear If we get seen in the museum, Ryan could end up like Optimus and the Samurai. Twilight Sparkle: Ok. So, we need a way to distract the guard. the museum, Sam's college friend, Leo, shocks on of the guards with a taser see Ryan, Twilight, Sam, and Mikaela hiding Ryan F-Freeman: Mikaela, is there something in that box of yours? Wheelie: inside Yeah! A live bomb! Tick-tick. punches the box stops making noise Mikaela: No, Ryan. Ryan on the cheek Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Thanks. the box and picks up Wheelie Be good, buddy. Wheelie: Ok, Ryan. I'm claustrophobic. Twilight Sparkle: Does that mean he's scared of... Ryan F-Freeman: Santa Claus? Wheelie: No, I'm not. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. out a fragment of the Allspark I hope Sam got his shard. see our heroes with Simmons using a device. Wheelie in truck mode rolls to something Ryan F-Freeman: Follow him, he knows something. find a plane Crash Bandicoot: You know what it is? Evil Ryan: Yeah. Blackbird. Evil Anna: I found a space plane. Wheelie: to robot mode Look at them. This guy's a legend. I mean like the chairman of the boraD. And the other guy is a brother. Ryan and Sam You, Prime-Prince and friend, point the shards and watch the magic happen. and Sam point thier shard and they fly to the plane and space plane. Mikaela sees a Decepticon logo on the panel Mikela: Shoot. It's a Decepticon! Bertram T. Monkey: What? Decepticon? at the space plane and sees a Decepticon logo on the wing Great Scott, that one is a Decepticon too! Ryashi: Decepticons? Leo: Decepticons... Timon: Everyone hide!! plane and space plane start to transform as our heroes hide. The Cons transform into Jetfire and his brother, Jetson Storm Jetson Storm: grunts Can't see! his helmet and he can see with his optics Ok. Now, I can see. Jetfire: Brother! Where are you? Where am I? Jetson Storm: Let me help. Jetfire's helmet up so he can see You ok? Jetfire: Yeah. Thanks. Jetson Storm: What sort of wired graveyard is this? Answer me, pawns and knaves! Show yourself! Jetfire: Or suffer our infinant wrath! and his friends come out of hiding Jetson Storm: You little heroes from another universe with those humans. space pod hits Jetson and Jetfire Jetson Storm: Ouch! Will you cut that out? Jetfire: Behold, the eternal glory of Jetfire! Jetson Storm: And say hello to the everlasting flame of Jetson Storm! Prepare for remote systems override! Wheelie: I tell you, these guys did NOT age well. Carmalita Fox: You and me both. Jetson Storm: I order these doors to open! Fire! I said... Jetson and Jetfire: FIRE!!! missile flies from his elbow rocket flies away from the door and hits the floor Jetson Strom: Confound it. Darn these stupid parts! Jetfire: You said it, brother! punch the doors down Ryan-Ko: Hey! Wait for us! Jetfire: Icthy, wrenched rust in my butt! Jetson Storm: Well. It is good to get to stretch our legs, bro. Mario: Looks like the museum people will be angry at us. Luigi: We have to catch those planes! Sci-Ryan: Hey! Wait up! drives up to a plane Jetson Storm: Ok. We're on a mission. Sci-Ryan and Sci-Twi: Guys! Jetfire: What do you want? Matau T. Monkey: We just want to talk! Jetfire: We've got no time to talk. We're on a mission. Jetson Storm: My brother is a mercenary doom bringer and I'm a Kung-Fu and weapons expert. Jetfire: What planet are me and my brother on? Ryan F-Freeman: You are on Earth. Jetfire: Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Jetson Storm: Might as well call it Dirt. Planet Dirt. Tell us. Is that Transformers war going on? Who is winning? Crash Bandicoot: The Decepticons. Jetson Storm: groans Well, my brother and I change sides to the Autobots. Crunch Bandicoot: Wait a second. What do you mean by that? Jetson Storm: It's a choice. Jetfire: It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity... Who wants to live a life filled with hate? Wheelie: You mean we don't have to work for those miserable stupid Decepticons? Jetson Storm: If the Cons have their way, they'd destroy the multiverse. Wheelie: I'm changing sides too, Ryan and Sari. Ryan F-Freeman: Awww. Wheelie You're a cute Autobot. Mikaela: He likes you, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I think so. He can join the CMC as well. Sci-Ryan: Well. Looks like that is a nice thing to do. Nods Collide Bandicoot: Ok. What was it, Jetson and bro? Jetson Storm: He told you his name is Jetfire! So, stop judging him! Matau T. Monkey: Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Jetson Storm: My brother has issues of his own and it started with my and his mom. Jetfire: Our ancestors have been here for centuries. Jetson Storm: My and Jetfire's dad. He was the wheel. The first wheel. Do any of you know what he transformed into? Crash Bandicoot: Well.. I got nothing. Jetson Storm: YOU'RE RIGHT!!!! But, he did so with honor! Dignity! Darn it! trumps a parachute and falls down Sci-Ryan: Oops. You ok, Jetfire? Jetfire: Yes, human kid. My boosters are fired! Category:Trevor7626 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes